Tokazane
Tokazane (Rikuyo) also known as Tokazane the Shadowless, is the head of the Rikuyo Clan and responsible for the foundation of Hashigakure in the Land of Bridges. Appearance Tokazane has brown wind-swept hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow-orange gi, over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow. He wears a forehead protector on a black cloth, along with pants and sandals of the same color. He keeps a tool pouch on his black waistband, and wears shuriken holsters on both legs. Tokazane also has multiple bandages wrapped around his legs. Personality Tokazane is best described as both ambitious and accommodating. His ability to persevere even when faced with rejection has allowed him to achieve his dream of creating a unified ninja village. Though he was somewhat prideful in his youth, he has humbled with the passage time. Tokazane has always strived to serve as an example for the members of his clan and to a greater extent the people of his country. He presents himself in an honest and stalwart manner, as he never wants others to think badly of him. He extends this behavior in his defense of others, as Tokazane does not hesitate to counter dismissive and negative comments towards them. He is charismatic, attracting a number of followers from across the country, some of which were initially his enemies. Tokazane places great emphasis on the power of bonds, and forming lasting relationships by developing trust. He is happy to self-sacrifice in order to prove this point, and usually works while expecting nothing in return. As a leader, he is frugal yet practical in his distribution of supplies, and holds survival and longevity in high regard. Background ~In progress~ Abilities Physical Prowess & Kekkei Genkai Tokazane is a gifted ninja, famous for his incredible speed. Through his Kekkei Genkai of Swift Release, he could move across the battlefield with enough speed to make taijutsu useless against him. Though he is referred to as "the Shadowless" this title is in reference to his inability to be pursued, and the difficulty experienced in following his movements rather than the achievement of light-speed. Due to the severity of his leg injuries, Tokazane can not use Swift Release as effectively as he did in the past without damaging his body. This puts a limit on the amount of time he can safely move at top speed, as well as the distance he can comfortably maneuver via running and jumping. These limitations are somewhat offset by the usage of his weapons and tools. Jutsu & Tools Using the techniques of his clan, Tokazane's fighting style consists of using many wires and throwing weapons. He can easily overwhelm targets with barrage of kunai and shuriken, which are thrown with precision and his enhanced speed. Tokazane's manipulation of wires allow him to bind multiple targets, create protective barriers, and redirect projectile tools in mid air. He can also use them to swing from branches and other structures to perform dynamic aerial maneuvers and propel himself. Tokazane can choose to either manipulate the wires by hand, or through ninjutsu use chakra to control their motions. In addition to the difficulty of seeing these wires, Tokazane's quick rearrangement of them makes avoiding them near impossible through movement alone. Some of his wires are able to cut through materials as hard as steel. These are particularly strong, as only those with great strength can hope to break these reinforced wires. Moistening them is also effective in loosening their tension, however this will make them an even better conductor for electricity. Tokazane has an affinity for Lightning Release, and is able to generate and absorb voltage through his hands and conduct it along his wires. This can be used in a lethal fashion, or with less power to induce minor numbing effects. Similarly Tokazane can flow lightning-natured chakra into his projectile weapons to increase their sharpness. When using a specific charge, he has displayed the ability to disrupt magnetic fields. Trivia *Tokazane is often credited with being Hashigakure's founder *Despite not being the village's official leader, Tokazane has been a key advisor to every Hashigakure Village Head. *Tokazane's favorite color is bright golden orange. *Tokazane's favorite food is roasted duck. *Tokazane's least favorite food are shellfish. Quotes "If we want to gain their trust, we have to earn it." "I'll be brief. I seek to end the animosity between us." "I'm not as quick as I used to be, that's for sure." Category:Male Category:Male Character